


Peace and Quiet

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Darker version of the Potato War and SMP Earth, Family Bonding, Floof is there too, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is a traveler, Phil is basically Snufkin but older, Sibling Bonding, Techno deserves to retire, The Potato War becomes an actual war, minor hurt/comfort, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: Techno decides to retire to the arctic after participating in the Potato War and SMP Earth. Follow along as he enjoys the peace and quiet with his beloved dog, Floof, and is occasionally disrupted by his younger brothers and his father.---A book requested by my younger brother!!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, no romantic ones here :)
Kudos: 63





	Peace and Quiet

Technoblade groaned softly as the sound of birds chirping woke him up slowly. He had been sleeping quite peacefully, but his chest felt lighter the moment his rough hand touched his dog. Floof blinked slowly before letting out a large yawn and stretching out on the large bed. Retirement had been doing good things for Techno, and he couldn’t think of anything better to do than simply lay in bed and enjoy the morning as it was.

With the birds singing getting louder and Floof licking at his face, Techno eventually decided that he needed to start his morning, and there was no better way to start it than having coffee and feeding Floof. The dark liquid helps him blink the sleep out of his eyes and his dog began to run around the living room. 

As Floof ate his breakfast, Techno sat in his favorite chair with a book and some warm potato soup. It was a nice breakfast, and he felt his chest warm when Floof made himself comfortable in his lap. It was quiet, and Techno couldn’t ask for more.

As noon rolled around, he decided to begin his work and slowly stood from his place in his chair, brushing off the fur that Floof had left behind. Slipping on a pair of boots and a brown jacket, Techno walked out to his farm. Taking a hoe, he began to farm his food, taking potatoes, beetroots, wheat, and carrots and replanting them after they were put in the storage. He looked over to the side of his cottage and smiled slightly. There was a bag of new seeds, probably dropped off by Phil sometime last night as he passed by.

Phil had always been a fast traveler, and Techno always liked listening to his many stories over coffee and lunch. With how often the older man dropped by, Techno had decided to give him one of his two guest rooms, leaving the second for Wilbur and Tommy for whenever they visit. Phils visits were something that he looked forward to, as the man tended to help him with his daily chores. Phil loved to sing and dance as he worked, and tended to drag Techno into it. They mock sparred, never intending to hurt each other, and they sang silly tunes that Phil had taught him in his childhood.

Phil always laughed whenever Floof joined in on the songs, howling loudly whenever the man held a note for long enough. Floof had been a great addition to Techno’s life. The dog had been left on the streets as a puppy, and Techno had found him not long after his retirement. He had expected Floof to either run away or die not long after he took the puppy in, but instead, he was met with the happiest dog he had ever met. 

Nowadays, Techno couldn’t think of a world without Floof. He had become attached to the dog, and he would even go as far as to say that Floof was like family. He seemed to know what Techno meant when he said to fetch something, and he always smiled whenever he saw Techno or Phil.

Techno brushed away the light sheen of sweat as he finished planting the Nether Wart and the new mushrooms Phil had left for him. He would need a shower before dinner, but he still had work to do. 

Heavy boots stepped across hardwood flooring, leaving behind a light trail of dirt. Floof was not far behind, tail wagging and a pep in his step. As Techno took off his boots and slipped his coat off his shoulders, he gave his dog a few pets, murmuring praises that made his tail wag harder. Techno let out a raspy laugh as Floof jumped up to give him kisses on his salty face.

Retirement really was the best option, wasn’t it?


End file.
